Many organizations utilize multiple different computing systems to maintain and store data. Such systems often support intercommunication of the data between the systems. While the ability to move data amongst the systems provides flexibility, it also presents challenges. For example, the systems typically include various copies, formats, or versions of the data, with one copy designated or regarded as the true, official, or record copy. In order to protect the integrity of this copy, protocols may be implemented governing how the copy may be manipulated or modified. As the complexity of the intercommunication between the systems increases, however, the effectiveness of these protocols may be compromised. Similarly, certain users may be granted limited privileges regarding particular data, but as intercommunication between the systems increases, the data may migrate away from the systems configured to enforce these privileges and their efficacy may diminish as a result. Accordingly, a need exists for inter-system data forensics.